Second chance
by Fours lovely wife
Summary: Choosing ceremony is a day that young Beatrice prior has dreaded for the past few months. She doesn't know what to choose. She has a strong desire to transfer to dauntless but stays. Caleb leaves, so she chooses to stay with her family. She falls in love, and with the attack on the erudite, will she get a second chance? **DISCLAIMER- I do not own divergent nor it's characters:)**
1. Prologue

**hey guys, so this is my first attempt at a story on fanfiction. Please remember to leave me some constructive criticism in the reviews. I'm not letting anyone pm me until I get an email for this account.**

**the prologue is taken somewhat from the book, so bear with me. I will try to update on Friday or Saturday with chapter 1 and maybe 2 as well:) so without further ado...**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Beatrice P.O.V**

_I love you no matter what._

My mother's words sting in the back of my mind. Does she think that I am going to be a transfer?

After Tori told me yesterday that I was divergent she sent me home. I was really confused because she seemed almost..scared. She told me that I "must hide where no one would find me." She said it in such a low whisper that I could barely here her.

I have so many questions, but I can't ask anyone. I don't know who to trust. All I know is that I have an aptitude for three factions: Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite.

* * *

When my family and I are standing outside of the hub, I see them. The Dauntless. They jump off of the moving train with ease, that _could_ be me. I used to watch them all the time, but I always was chastised for it. Abnegation is such a boring life. It has no freedom, because that would be considered self indulgent.

I really want to be free, but I don't want to leave behind my family. _Faction before blood._ if I leave them, then I will have to try to become unattached from them, but I just can't do it. I'm not the perfect abnegation but I can make it work. I am brave _and_ selfless.

My dad will be a target for the erudite just like Marcus if I go to dauntless. Marcus' son switched to dauntless and the erudite accused him of beating his son! They come up with the most absurd things. There's no way he would do such a thing.

"Beatrice." It's my brother."Beatrice, are you okay?" "Of course, why?" He must've caught me staring at the dauntless.

My dad hugs me tightly, like it's our last hug. What if it is? Then he hugs Caleb,'see you soon.' He has absolute certainty that Caleb is going to choose dauntless over all else. My mom hugs me and smiles. 'I love you Beatrice.' She does the same with Caleb.

Caleb and I watch our parents as they walk away. We all get into alphabetical order and I sit in between an amity girl and Caleb. I sit and I wait staring at the bowls that represent each faction.

I can choose any faction. I have three viable options; when I cut my hand my blood can poor over water, burning coals, or grey stones. My dad really hates erudite, so that one is definitely out. So, that leaves two options. Only two options...am I brave or am I selfless?

* * *

**please remember to review! Constructive criticism. :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**so here's chapter 1. I already have ch. 2 written so it'll be here soon. Until then, here's this. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own divergent or any of it's characters.**

**and, the story is going to start to diverge more in ch. 2. So without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

This year Marcus is the speaker at the choosing ceremony. After we've been sitting for a few minutes, he makes his way to the podium and starts to speak.

"Welcome to this year's Choosing Ceremony. Today is the day that we honor a philosophy. That philosophy tells us that every man gets to choose their rightful place in this world." Then he went on about the history of the factions and our ancestors. He talked about our journey and zoned out as he started to talk about the manifestos...

I might be able to leave. If I leave, Caleb can make mom and dad happy. They can be happy.

"Caleb Prior" Marcus just called his name. I'm next! He walks up to the podium, he looks a little nervous. Marcus hands him the knife.

I feel numb. I am going to go up next. I still don't know what I'm going to choose. It has to be a good choice.

You must hide where no one will find you.

I watch Caleb cut into his wrist and look at mom and dad. He puts his hand over the water. Erudite! I hear gasps and murmurs and look at my dad. He's furious.

I can't leave now, my parents would be devastated. My fathers eyes are cold. I can't handle the pain that I would know that I caused my parents, if I leave.

"Beatrice Prior." I can't feel my legs, but somehow I manage to walk. I feel everyone's stares on me. I refuse to look at them.

Marcus hands me the knife and I stand in between the bowls holding burning coals and holding grey stones.

Breathe. I remind myself. Come on Tris.

I cut my hand and look between Caleb and my parents. I can't leave them, not after Caleb. I thrust my hands out over the stones. As long as I'm selfless, I can make it.

I just have to remember; I am selfless. I am brave. I am divergent.

* * *

**please don't forget to review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I decide to rewrite chapter 2, so here it is..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Beatrice P.O.V.  
**

After the choosing ceremony is over, I walk over to my parents. Both of them hug me tightly, I can tell that they're both trying to fight off tears. That's when I noticed him.

He's from abnegation. I see his warm brown eyes staring at me through his long eyelashes. I try not to blush, but I can't help it. He won't take his eyes off of me. I don't know why, I'm definitely not pretty.

He's actually kind of cute. His skin is beautifully tanned, almost like a caramel color. His features are slightly rounded, but he looks really strong for an abnegation boy.I decide to walk over to him.

As I approach him, we both bow our heads to each other. We don't make any physical contact. It's something that should mean something, not to be used freely especially not in public.

"Do you need some help?"

He lifts his head and smiles a wide, crooked smile. He doesn't answer my question. Instead, he says "I'm Jackson." I tell him my name, and we keep the talking to a minimum. Even though he didn't answer my question, I help him clean up.

After the hub is completely clean marcus asks us to take our seats at a bench and we hear a speech that was prepared for us followed by the manifesto. I start to notice that Jackson is staring at me. His warm brown eyes are staring a hole through me. Why is he staring? I'm not pretty at all, and I have the shape of a little girl.

_Ignore it Beatrice. _

"...Therefore, I choose to turn away from my reflection. I rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters..." I really don't care about the manifesto, I've heard it about a million times by now. I'll listen anyway.

After Marcus is done reading the manifesto our feet get washed by older Abnegation members.I am sitting in between Susan and some Candor transfer.

"I'm Amber," she has dark skin and dark brown eyes,her long black hair in a ponytail. The man and woman at our feet give us disapproving glances but don't say anything. Amber and I ignore them.

"I'm Beatrice, Beatrice Prior." She looks at me like she was astonished.

"Prior? Like Andrew Prior's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I had no clue!"

I don't know why this made me angry. I feel heat coursing through my veins. I keep my voice low and authoritative, "Listen Candor, You need to learn to control yourself and your thoughts, because here you don't talk because you want to here your own voice. Okay?" I try to soften the blow of my words, "just try not to fail initiation, please. I dont want you to have to leave because of some habit from your old faction."

"okay."

* * *

**skip to dinner for the initiates..**

Peas and chicken is getting very bland. After eating it so much I don't even taste it any more. everything's the same, its all part of this sea of grey that's swallowing me. We all pass our plates to the left. Susan hands the plates to me and after serving myself, I pass it to Amber. When she gets the plates her eyes widen and she lets out a small sound.

"That's it? I don't get a hamburger or anything?" The shock in her voice is funny for some reason. But what's a hamburger?

"A hamburger?"

"yeah," she whispers, "it's a beef patty in between two pieces of bread. You should try it some time."

Now, more quiet than I've been I say, "okay. One of these days we can sneak out and you can take me to Candor and we can get some hamburgers."

* * *

I am exhausted after the day is over. Tomorrow we have to start our 30 days of community service, I'm definitely not looking forward to community service. It's going to be so boring, but I'm sure that I'll get through it.

As we get to our dorms I feel him staring agian. I just ignore it and follow Suzan, Amber, and the other girls inside. The boys are across the hall.

"Beatrice today was a good day!" Amber acts like she ate Amity bread. She hugs me and we say goodnight when someone shuts off the lights.

I can't go to sleep. Why is Amber so happy? But more important, why was Jackson staring at me so much?


	4. chapter 3

**hey, so thnx for your patience! I'm going on vacation, so this is my last update for a few weeks. I'll be writing while I'm in the car:) as soon as I get back, you'll be rewarded for your patience.**

**also, this chapter has fluff:) ** ***DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent or it's characters...so without further ado..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

I wake up in the middle of the night. My throat in parched, I need water. I stand and slowly, quietly, I tiptoe out of the room. It's so dark. I can barely see a few feet in front of me.

As I slowly make my way to the kitchen, I hear footsteps. I wonder who it is.. I turn around and hit my head on someone's shoulder. "Ow!" I whisper.

"Shhhhh..are you okay?" He reaches over and evaluates my head, I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"yeah," it's Jackson. i couldn't go to sleep earlier, he kept slipping into my mind. I was trying to sleep, and I just _couldn't. _He looks like he hasn't slept either.

"Why are you up?" I couldn't help my curiosity. I just suddenly want to know.

As soon as I asked him, he flushed crimson and looked nervous, flashing me a crooked smile. "I'm awake...because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"oh." I murmur, "really?" I try to keep my voice normal but it sounds high pitched. What does he mean, 'I couldn't stop thinking about you?' I feel butterflies creeping their way through my stomach. I barely know him, but I start imagining our future together...

We can have little abnegation children, they're so adorable! And, although abnegation is bland, it will grow on them! Jackson and I can be courted, and we'll live in this sea of grey together. And, if he lets me, I might be able to decorate our house a little bit..and nobody will know!

i know it sounds outrageous, but there is a possibility. But first, I have to ask him, "what do you mean you couldn't stop thinking about me?"

his is face flushes again as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Well," he says it quietly. I look through his long eyelashes and into his warm, thoughtful eyes. He looks like he's deep in thought, struggling for the right words to say. My heart starts to flutter and the butterflies are back. He takes a deep breath and continues, "my mind won't shut off, Beatrice. Every time I close my eyes I think about you. I think about you, your face, your laugh, your smile, your everything. I can't keep your beauty out of my head." I can feel warmth spreading to my cheeks. Thank goodness no one's here. They would put an abrupt halt on our conversation, after all, we are supposed to be asleep..it's only us two in the world right now, and nobody can stop it. "Beatrice, every time I would see you at school, I would stare at you, basking in your beauty. you're so beautiful," I am not pretty! I look like a little girl. "You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met, Beatrice. I like the fact that you don't care about what other people think. You're not afraid to be you. That's what I like about you the most." His voice turned into a whisper towards the end. He's only inches away from me now. My heart is so close to jumping out of my chest.

I don't know what to say about it. That was so.._breathtaking_, so beautifully said. He reaches up and puts his hand on my cheek. The butterflies are back, I'm not sure what to expect. "That was amazing Jackson." It's only a whisper. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. Just then, I feel his full, soft lips on my forehead. When he pulls back, he flashes his crooked smile and I know that the fire in his cheeks is also on my cheeks.

Maybe we truly can be together. "Can we go get some water?" He nods, and we walk together to the kitchen.

After grabbing some glasses we sit at a table across from each other. "I really didn't like it here," I mutter. I i honestly don't like being closed off in this sea of grey.

he looks puzzled, "then why did you stay?" I did it for my parents, but now I have another reason. I sigh and tell him, "my brother left, Jackson. And, of all places, he chose erudite. My dad hates them, and he chose to run off to them. I'm never gonna see him again and neither are my parents. They were so sure that he would stay, and he didn't!" My throat feels like it has a bug ball inside it. Tears are threatening to run down my face. _Be strong Beatrice._ "I couldn't leave my parents. Not knowing how much they grieve already without Caleb. If I knew that both Caleb and I transferred, I just couldn't bear the pain of knowing what I would have done to them! But now, I am happy that i chose to stay not only with my parents, but also with you."

Tears are streaming down my face, and almost immediately, I feel his arms around me. "It's okay, Beatrice. I think we need some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." We walk, arm in arm, to the dorms.

When we get there, he gives me a bear hug and kisses my forehead again. We separate, and he says "I'll see you tomorrow." And flashes his crooked smile.  
my heart leaps just at the sight of him.

Is this love? I don't know. I like him -my heart was bound to jump out of my chest. Every time I see him my heart brings up its pace and the butterflies always come back. I think I might love him.

I try to go back to sleep, but his words keep on popping into my head..

_I couldn't stop thinking about you._

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. thanks for your patience :)  
**

**please dont forget to review!**

**may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm super sorry for my lack of updates! I've had a lot to do. I have written up to chapter 10, but it depends on when I'm on the computer, so I don't know when Ill get it updated. Thank you guys sooo much for your patience!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

"Beatrice!" Someone's shaking me. "Beatrice. We have to go to community service in ten minutes." I roll over, I really don't want to get up. I hate living in this sea of grey so much. "Thanks for waking me up Susan." I smile at her.

"Sure thing." She walks outside and I get my shoes on.

When I look up Susan is back in the room, "Bea there's some guy outside. He said his name is Jackson." _Oh. _

"OOh! Beatrice has a boyfriend!" Stupid candor smart mouth. He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend. "Amber I do not have a boyfriend. He's only a friend. Be quiet." I am trying to be selfless, but some people don't make that very easy. I'm not selfless. I'm selfish.

As I get into the hallway I hear my name and turn towards it. "Hi Jackson." He looks worried. I wonder what's going on. "What's wrong?" He grabs my arm and leads me to a place that I didn't even know existing. Its a dark room, not very big.

"Beatrice I like you. I like you a lot. But I'm worried. We aren't supposed to show affection, What if we get caught?" I hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"It's okay Jackson. We can be together. We will find a way. I promise." his eyes twinkle, "really?"

"Really. I can break a few rules, I hate this sea of grey anyway." He looks at me and our eyes lock. He kisses my forehead, and then my nose.

"I think we should probably go. We have things to do," he says.

"Yay!"

"Wow, the sarcasm is just _pouring _out of your mouth." We both laugh and I catch myself staring at him. I think I love him. I love his warm and thoughtful brown eyes, his perfect smile that is always so sincere. It isn't all about the looks either, he's the absolutely nicest guy that I've ever met. He's always trying to be himself, but this sea is drowning him as it is drowning me.

* * *

Today we have to help load boxes into the trucks. They're really heavy and I hear liquid swishing around inside. There is some dauntless guy driving the truck. There are two Dauntless leaders talking on the side of the truck. One of them has way to many piercings for my liking and he's talking to another leader, "...he just left Max. That's why I'm a leader and he isn't. He's a coward who would rather be factionless than be dauntless." Who are they talking about? Nobody would want to be factionless. I hear that it's worse than being dead.

Jackson's voice interrupts my thoughts, "Beatrice follow me." He leads me to a place where there aren't any people and starts to talk quickly. "I think something's going on. but I don't know what. Everyone is so tense. And see those leaders over there? They look like they're prepared for something. Something big and I will figure it out. Beatrice, we need to talk when there's no one else around. Meet me in that room we were in earlier okay?"

"Okay." _I love you._ I say it in my mind, I'm not sure if I should tell him yet. I'll wait for the right time.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I'm working on longer chapters:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so right now Im listening to shere khan and I'm kinda sad that they broke up.. oh well. I love the song cant complain sooo much!**

**On a different note, I'm really in the mood for dauntless cake.**

* * *

**Chapter5**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

When I walk into the room I see him. Jackson is pacing around the room like a sheep without a shepard, his eyes are somewhere else. I wrap my hands around him and he looks relieved a little bit.

"Jackson what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but the Erudite have been leaving their lights on all night. And the Dauntless leaders seem like their in preparation for a battle. Whatever is going on has to be big. I think its bigger than anything that we would ever be able to comprehend." He bites his lip. He looks like he's waiting for me to say something like call him crazy.

Before I know it my lips brush his and kisses me back. I love him so much. I can't imagine a life where he didn't exist. I pull away to catch my breath, "wow. That was...unexpected." I love him, maybe I should tell him. This would be a good time to tell him.

I look into his warm brown eyes, "I love you Jackson."

"I love you too. And I will love you no matter what. I'll love you forever."

"Forever."

And we're lost in the kiss again...

* * *

I wake up in the dark room next to him. He looks so angelic in his sleep. I don't want to wake him but I have to. We have to go to community service. I kiss his forehead, " it's time to get up."

As I walk into the hallway I see Amber.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I was so worried! Where were you?"

I feel heat rush to my face. I'm not in candor, _lie._

''I got up early and decided to go for a walk. I'm hungry, do you want to go get something to eat?'' She eyes me for a few seconds, like she knows something's up.

"What?"

''Bea, I'm from Candor. I know when people are lying.''

''Whatever Amber. So..why were you so happy the other day?''

She giggles and withou hesitation launching into her story, ''well while you were out talking to that hotty over there-'' she points over her shoulder at Jackson, ''I met someone too. He's an Amity transfer.'' Before I could stop myself I ask, ''oh no! Did you eat the bread?''

We both laugh and she punches me in the arm, ''yeah, do you want some? So as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted-" I stick my tongue out at her ''his name is Adrian. Maybe after we all get moved in we can have a double date.''

"Deal, how about at my place?''

''Okay.''


End file.
